Toon Pac-Man
Entrance Pac Man bites down a door and walks onto the stage. Special Moves Neutral B - Super Knockout Punch Pac-Man puts on his boxing gloves and releases one of them, which makes it move forwards and chomp at opponents. Fully charging this move (4 seconds max.) will cause the glove to move at a much faster rate, dealing more knockback and damage.If an opponent times an attack properly, the glove can be reflected and change course. The move's power depends on how long the move is charged for, and if anything interferes. Side B - Frisbee with Chomp Chomp Pac-Man throws a frisbee, causing his dog Chomp Chomp to spawn next to him and chase after it. Aside from the frisbee, Chomp Chomp can deal damage to opponents in his path by running into them, causing slightly greater damage than the frisbee itself. However, the frisbee's direction can be changed if opponents use certain attacks near it, which in turn also changes Chomp Chomp's running direction. Up B - Chomping Around Pac-Man rides upwards in a small hot air balloon for a few seconds, then lands in freefall mode. The balloon can stay for a maximum of four seconds, and the move can early by pressing B in the middle of the attack. By pressing A while inside the balloon, Pac-Man can make the balloon chomp, dealing spike damage and allowing you to move directly sideways. If the balloon is hit by an enemy attack (usually smash attacks but also some strong projectiles), the balloon will float away while Pac-Man takes damage and knockback. If this occasion happens, you have to wait a few seconds before the balloon can be used, otherwise it can be used again once a balloon ride is done. Down B - Fake Power Forest Tree Pac-Man sets up a fake tree from the Power Forest next to him, which remains stationary. If the tree is attacked directly (i.e. most regular attacks) a swarm of Pac-Hornets appears and attaches to the opponent who attacked the tree, giving them constant damage (2% per sting). The hornets can also be summoned by pressing B again once a tree is in place. Opponents' attack power decreases while the hornets are latched onto them, but they can get rid of a tree using a smash attack or projectile from a certain distance. The tree can sustain up to 15% damage. After it is removed or in place for eight seconds, Pac-Man will need to wait four seconds to plant another one. Final Smash - Pac-Power Pac-Man asks for an order of power pellets from a concession stand. He eats them while noting "A little salty, but otherwise, not bad!". Pac-Man is now invincible during this state, and moves much faster rate than he usually would. His attacks are also strengthened, effectively damaging those who stand in his way. All special moves are replaced with a chomping attack, which moves Pac-Man forwards and deals spike damage at the same time, also giving him a boost The move lasts for 13 seconds until Pac-Man reverts back to normal. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Yikes!" KO Sound #2: "Yipe!" Star KO: "HEEEEELP!" Taunts Up: "A chomp a day keeps the ghost monsters away!" Side: "Put up your dukes and fight like a ghost monster!" Down: "Don't count your chickens before they're chomped!" Victory Options Option 1: "So long, fellas! Better luck next time." Option 2: "That was good. But I've still got the munchies: the ghost monster munchies!" Option 3: Pac-Man and his wife Pepper kiss. Lose Pose: Pac-Man appears dizzy on top of a pile of trash cans. Category:Playable Characters Category:Pac-Man